


Learn By My Hands In A Search For The Sea

by CaptainJimothyCarter



Series: Tumblr Prompt Fics [59]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angry Odin (Marvel), Drabble, Fantasy, M/M, No Edit or Beta, Odin shitty parenting, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Thundershield - Freeform, We Die Like Men, royal au, stevethor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27828016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainJimothyCarter/pseuds/CaptainJimothyCarter
Summary: Thor has been taught a few things by his father; the history of the kingdom known as Asgard, how to fight, how to slay an Ice Giant, how to rule a kingdom under his order, and most importantly: how never to disobey a king.Steve is nothing but a simple peasant boy who grew up on a small farm, doing what he can to survive the next winter.All hell breaks loose when Thor learns of a prophecy regarding him and this unknown prince that his father has done everything in his power to keep this coming to light.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Thor
Series: Tumblr Prompt Fics [59]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952281
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	Learn By My Hands In A Search For The Sea

**Author's Note:**

> Beyond smut, this is my first time writing Thundershield.

The bed was moving. Rocking side to side in a gentle motion that could almost card the young prince back into a well-deserved slumber.

He almost did too, until the memories of the last few days struck him and Steve found himself quickly sitting up. His body screamed in pain, tense muscles moving faster than he should. A wound that had been stitched together tugged and he stilled, not wanting to rip a stitch. His eyes fell to the room - a simple boarding room inside of an elegant boat.

He’d know that symbol carved into the supporting pole anywhere.

_Odinson_

Groaning, Steve pulled himself to his feet, shoving his feet inside of a pair of worn boots. He got three steps away before it hit him that these were not his clothes. These were elegant, well made, cared for, and stitched with love. They were _comfortable_ and not the clothes he had last remember wearing that were rags by now. 

Looking down at the tights, Steve heaved a soft sigh and shook his head. He needed to get to the bottom of this and stat. 

The rocking made sense as he climbed the stairwell, fingers tracing over hand-carved designs in the walls. He recognized a few designs, a few done by magic, and traced over with a knife to give it that rustic look. It told the story of how the kingdom of Asgard came to be and how they defeated the violent tyranny known as the ice giants and laid claim to the throne. 

A story told to kids to lull them to sleep at night, covered in a blanket of their lies.

The deck was empty of people, no staff, no one manning the boat. He was greeted with great, white sails, the wind pushing them closer to their new destination. An inky black sky welcomed Steve, the smell of the salt in the sea opening his lungs up more than they had been in the slum of the city. For the first time, he felt like he could breathe, that he had some sense of relief.

He leaned into the side of the boat with a heavy sigh, closing his eyes to just enjoy the rocking. How long had he been out? More than a day, he had to guess. His body was sore and aching from that amount of rest. They had to be miles away from home by now. He didn’t even get to say goodbye…

Before the anguishing thought laid on him, Steve jumped when he felt a warm hand lay on his shoulders. His heart lurched into his throat and he turned around to see Thor, the prince, and heir to the throne of Asgard standing above him.

Thor was everything his father wanted him to be - a foot taller than Steve’s 5’4 height, a mass of bulging muscles from spending days in the field, and slaying monsters for sport. His hair was swept from his face and braided back, charms hanging from the few braids that hung around his face. He’d neglected to shave as of recent, stubble growing in around his flushed cheeks. Despite the power this prince held, how he could easily slay Steve by just _breathing_ on him, there was a kindness in his eyes. A softness that had first betrayed Steve and made him fall for the prince. 

And for once, the prince was without his battle adorned armor and his family weapon - a thick hammer that he had named Mjolnir. 

His head tilted to the side as he watched Steve, concern growing in his flushed face at the way Steve started to panic for his breath.

“I’m sorry,” he breathed, frowning slightly. “I thought you had heard me coming. I didn’t mean to scare you. Here, my mother made this for you.”

Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a small jar with a cork lid on it. He pulled the lid off and held it to Steve’s face, letting him breathe in the intense fumes. The smaller blonde choked on the sweet smell of lavender and chamomile, but his panic slowly subsided, his breathing returning to normal.

“Remind me to thank her,” he muttered, watching Thor pack the jar back into his pocket. “Where are we? What in the hell happened?”

It was a question Thor wanted to avoid, his brow pinching as the events of the last few days played over in his head. “I made the necessary decision to save you. You were not safe within Asgard’s walls, so I am taking you elsewhere.”

He wrapped Steve in one arm, leading him away from the ledge to walk slowly around the ship. His eyes lit up at the man controlling the ship - a taller brunette with silver eyes, pointed ears, and a metallic left arm. He made a sound as he ripped from Thor’s arm to throw himself at his best friend, knocking them both to the floor in the process.

Thor’s echoing laugh bounced around them, reminding him of thunder rumbling in the sky. “I see that you have met our new navigator. He was determined not to leave your side, a promise he had made to your mother before she had passed. Promises are dear and sacred to my culture, Steven. I didn’t want to break that bond.”

Steve sat up from Bucky’s arms, trying to pretend he wasn’t crying. “I thought-I thought you...I...left! Odin had said…” He stopped at the anger that flashed across Bucky’s face, following the man’s eyes as Thor shook his head from where he controlled the wheel. 

“Odin doesn’t matter,” Bucky purred, cupping Steve’s face. “You heard your prince - promises matter. Odin won’t stop me from following you. Besides, someone has to stop you from doing something stupid - like attempting to attack a king.”

Steve’s cheeks flushed a shade of pink, the memory slowly ebbing back into his vision. He had attacked Odin with nothing but a simple dagger. But why? Odin controlled the very Kingdom he laid in, even opposing the king meant a death sentence. How was he still alive?

“Father had it coming,” Thor mused in a distraction, pulling Steve and then Bucky up. “Your friend, Friend Bucky, your boyfriend awaits for you in your chambers. The boat can man itself with Loki’s spell still on it, so you may rest. Steven?” 

Steve looped his arm around Thor’s when offered, giving one last confused look to Bucky before he was lead down a set of stairs. He was taken to an empty kitchen, being sat at a sturdy table while Thor went about heating broth and toasting a roll.

“The doctor says you must start light with your meals if you are to get an appetite back. I apologize but the drug my mother was forced to use had knocked you out for a few days now, just to allow your body to heal. You might find yourself struggling for a few days, but he assures me that you will be fine as long as you rest and eat.”

Setting the bowl in front of Steve, he walked around with his goblet and set it between them. One tap of the stem and Steve knew inside was the sweetest glass of boysenberry juice that any soul could want. The magic Thor possessed, however, limited compared to his little brother, still astounded him.

“Thor…” Steve sighed after a few mouthfuls, not wanting to press his luck with his appetite. “What happened? I need to know the full story. Where are we going? Why am I not dead?”

Thor sighed, his shoulders sagging slightly. He took the goblet himself and drank a few sips, making a face at how sweet the content was. “Tis not easy, Steven. You might’ve as your friend says - made a stupid decision but a necessary one. You tried to kill my father.”

He raised his hand to stop Steve’s initial panic, pointing to the bowl. “You eat, I talk.”

“You were not raised a prince, as I was. You were stuck in the far lands, in a small fishing village, correct? But you _are_ a prince. You are the prince that Heimdall has prophecies that I will marry. He has said that I should marry you, a nameless blonde prince at the time, and learn to become a better man, to rule over my people with grace and a firm hand, to be better than my father. You were hidden from me on purpose, my father’s doing. If it wasn’t for Loki, I wouldn’t have found you. And he only found you by mistake when one of your drawings had reached our lands by your friend Barnes.”

“Bucky...joined the military - only way he could be useful, he said.”

“Yes, he attempted to. I’m afraid he didn’t get very far in the processes thanks to my doing. I pulled him from the very school he was attending to track you down with Loki. I should’ve known that we were being followed. When I found you...you were dying. Your wounds had bested you, your health. Loki did all he could with my mother’s knowledge passed onto him. It was touch and go for a while. I stayed by your side. I did things I had never done before, I cleaned your home, I talked to your neighbors and learned about you, about Bucky, I learned to fish and garden, and to assist in your small farm. I learned what it was like to be...not me. Things my father had insisted were below me to learn because my path was royalty and not something a mere farmer should do.

When you started to recover, my father visited. He brought with him trusted soldiers, friends of mine. He attacked you, claimed you were enemy to the kingdom, conspiring with me and Loki to turn against him. You were not in your right mind. You were still delirious with a fever. We tried to argue for your sake, to prove to father that he was wrong. In truth, he is upset that you were found, that the prophecy is becoming true. 

When he went after Bucky, after Bucky’s little sister, you attacked. You are not but ninety pounds and yet you attacked a man who has more power than he knows what to do with. When you touched Odin, you were knocked back by the magic he possesses in that staff. It nearly killed you, fried you from the inside out is what Loki had said. You are correct you say that you should be dead, Steven, but you are not.

Loki and I escaped with you and Bucky. It was only through my friend’s help in keeping Odin distracted and one getting a message back to my mother, Frigga that you were saved. They had lead Odin in the opposite direction, allowing us to return to the castle. Frigga helped you with her best knowledge, putting you to sleep with ancient words. She had planned for this day and had prepared us a ship and crew. She had planned to meet you too, under better circumstances, but this is the best that we can do. She helped us escape in the dead of night. My father lives, but he is now claiming that his only children are enemies and will be killed.”

The air was heavy around them. Steve’s mouth had hung open, every last memory rushing back to him. He had attacked Odin with a simple dagger, it was almost funny compared to how large the man was. He could remember the pain, the muscles in him seizing up, the blinding, white-hot pain that made him wish for death above all else.

He could remember Thor during the time before it, taking care of him, nursing him back to health. Smelling of the rich soil and bringing home Miss Juniper’s fresh-made rolls. He can remember Frigga - the floral, sweet-smelling woman with a kind face and eyes who had risked her life to care for her son’s prince, someone she did not know. Someone she trusted. 

And this boat...being on it for days, while asleep and recovering, despite it, he still felt exhausted with the story in his head. Thor and Loki had risked it all for him - little, old him who has yet to recover from the knowledge that he was a prince and not a simple farmer. 

Silently, Thor rose him from the bench and lead him back to their chambers. He tucked Steve into bed and slid on top of the covers beside him. Thor had crowded him, yes, but it was in a manner that didn’t seem so forceful like he was smothering him. He welcomed his presence and the warmth he brought with him.

“That...I…” Steve sighed as he rolled to his side and looked up at Thor. He was overcome with such emotions from grief to being thankful, to just utter terror of having done something so stupid. He had attacked Odin and for what? Because he was to die anyway so he might as well prove a point. 

“It’s okay,” Thor rumbled in response, dipping his head down to brush his warm lips over the downy soft blonde locks. “You do not need to speak. You have been through something traumatic.”

_“No._ I...I... _thank you.”_ Steve didn’t know what possessed him to throw himself at Thor, to press his face into his chest, but he was glad he did. The man smelled like the sea, like tanning leather that warmed his body from the inside out. He could feel the man rumble as he purred. 

Feeling the surprisingly smooth hands on his cheek, he looked up to see the prince’s smiling face above his. His lips gently pressed against his and a shock ran through Steve. Every nerve in his body lit up, thrumming to life. He felt _alive_ in a sense he has never felt before.

Exhausted, but alive.

“You deserve a chance at life and not to be burdened by my father and his mistakes.” Leaning up on one arm, Thor sighed and closed his eyes. Exhaustion seemed to melt from his features with Steve so close.

Steve watched him breathe, counting the number of breaths he took. His chest expanding the straining shirt. “You haven’t explained where we are going? We can’t outrun Odin forever and far as I understand, any other kingdom close enough to us is no alley of yours.”

“Hm, that is a good point, but…” The man groaned as he flopped back onto one arm to look down at the scrawny prince with an amount of pride that made Steve start to feel uncomfortable. “We are not heading towards another Kingdom. Legend has spoken of Asgard. Not the kingdom in itself, but a whole new world in the sky. We are to find it.”

Steve’s mouth hung open, perhaps to dismiss this fairy tale. He’s heard about this _Asgard_ in the sky but didn’t believe it. Only children believed such lies. Yet, Thor sounded so sure that he could just nod his head in agreement. 

Silence hung between them, only broken by the crew slowly waking up and causing the ceiling above them to creak. The sound of the water lapping over the side of the boat. Steve rested on Thor’s chest, despite the exhaustion seeping into him, he couldn’t rest. He had questions, but only one remained heavy on his mind.

Thor purred, rumbling in his chest as his hand rubbed up and down the smaller blonde’s back. “Speak, little one. You won’t offend me with your question.”

Steve snorted, giving a roll of his eyes. “I’m not worried about offending you. I just…” He sat up for this, regretting the action because it made him dizzy. “Do you regret it? Any of this? Going against your father? Putting you and Loki in danger?”

A smile pulled on Thor’s lips, lighting up his face. His eyes shined with life in them, lightening reflecting in his vision. “My dear Steven, I regret nothing when it comes to you. Besides, I was overdue for a change of scenery.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!! This came from nowhere


End file.
